How It Began
by Skullenko
Summary: Tiffany's made a mistake and Chucky's watching over her. It's basically how they met. Oneshot.


AN: Hello! I've wanted to write Chucky fanfiction for awhile and, sadly, I don't want to start a new long story, till I finish… something. Actually, I think I'll be coming out with two Chucky fics in October, because I'll be getting a new laptop then and I'm sort of tired of typing on this one. It's old, heavy, and unable to hold a charge. So, check back in at October I guess.

Jellofish: Skullenko does not own Chucky, Childs Play, or really anything of real value.

Skullenko: At least until October!

Police sirens sound off in the distance. So close, looming over the horizon. If they come closer we'll have to move farther away. All of us. I sigh and rub my arms. It's getting cold. I wish I could wear a coat, but customers don't really like it when they can't see what they're buying. I look around at the girls surrounding me. One won't stop coughing, two won't stop scratching, and one just looks pissed. They all stop when a car pulls into the dark and dirty alley.

They all clamber towards the car, but I walk a little slower. I have more dignity than _that_ and they all know it. Some of them try to strike a partnership with me, but I always say no. I can't trust anyone. I saunter over to the car and climb in the passenger seat, even though he hadn't told me to yet.

He's short and chubby, with a scruffy lookin' beard and frown lines, "What're you doin?"

"Listen, I'm the only one here who DOESN'T have a disease and," I wink, that always gets them, "I'll take care of you."

He smiles, a big shit-eating grin. "Let's go."

I smirk and stare out the window as we go to his house. For a girl who dropped out of high school in the middle of her junior year, I'm doin… okay. I make enough money with my day job and this to have a roof over my head and a pretty comfortable living. I work at the video store and my boss is an asshole, but compared to my clients, he's a freakin' angel.

I'm snapped out of my daze when we pull up to a pretty big house. It's no mansion, but if he lost his job, he could sell this place and live a year in my apartment with the money. He gets out of the car and walks over to the side of it to open my door. What a weird time to be chivalrous. I give him a flirty smile and waltz up to the door. Pretty soon we're walking up plush white carpeted stairs and to his bedroom. He shuts the door.

"Alright first things first," I say walking over to the bedside table, "Money. How long will I be here?"

"All night."

"Alright. 150." I hold out my hand and he hands over the cash, I flip on the lamp.

"Anything else?" He smirks and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah."

"What?" I rip the lamp off the table and whip him across the face with it. He drops to the floor unconscious and I spit on him. I walk around into the bathroom. I turn to look at him, disgusted. I saw dozens of 'happy family' photos on the way up here. He's got a small girl and an adorable 10 (I'm guessing) year old boy. What kind of sicko would do this? I thought back on the way here. He'd been talking. I was faintly aware of him saying his wife was working 18 hours a day as a nurse to support them. He's in a 'transition period' between jobs. On top of all that, he'd been keeping his voice down, obviously the kids are home. Sick fuck.

I looked at the sinks. It was obvious which was his, all around the counter there were gold watches, and expensive colognes (that really smelled terrible). I picked them all up and threw them in my purse. I decided not to touch the women's stuff.

I walked back to the man and reached into his coat for his keys. I left that night and could faintly here the kids yelling.

The next night I was back in the alley. I had been doing that for years. It's surprising I hadn't been caught yet, but lucky. No one likes to admit they'd been robbed and duped by a hooker. 'Hooker'.

Sighing, I looked around. Not many takers tonight. I stopped and stared. A dark car was parked a little ways up the street. I huffed angrily. I'd spotted that _same_ exact car for two months in a row. I was half sure it was a cop, and I usually left the second I spotted it (sometimes I saw it follow me home. Not sure if it was a stalker), but tonight I _needed _money. I got fired for calling a customer a 'bumbling moron' and the gold watches I stole the night before weren't worth as much as I thought. I'm sticking to this.

My eyes snapped to a pickup truck that rumbled into the alleyway. It was pretty much beat up, so I up front asked if he had the 150. He nodded yes and gave me a near toothless grin. I fought back a shiver and climbed in.

20 minutes later we were in a weather beaten house that smelled like alcohol and piss. He was not as 'polite' as the last guy and pretty much dragged me to the bathroom. I sat on the bed and immediately demanded me money.

"I don't have 150."

My jaw dropped.

"I'll give you 50 and you'll be lucky to get that!"

I glared, obviously there wasn't enough valuables or money here to make getting my hands dirty worth it. I stood up and strode towards the door. He grabbed my wrist and flung me back.

"Sit down and shut up. I'm mad as hell and you sure as hell ain't gettin away." He walked towards me and my brown eyes widened. I scrambled back and looked for an escape. Obviously there wasn't one. I saw only one way out. I grabbed for the bedside lamp (there always is one) and swung, hard and fast.

CRACK.

There was a loud crack. Louder than usual. I looked down and gasped. Blood covered the bed and he was _very_ obviously dead. I shut my eyes and panted. I'd never actually _killed._ Oh god. No. Usually they were just unconscious. What now. Slowly I started to have a fit. Breathing loudly and crying I stumbled around the room and grabbed for some place to find a hold. There was none. Then I froze. There were footsteps in the hall. I HAD BEEN MAKING SO MUCH NOISE.

I grabbed the lamp again, determined to just knock them out and run. The door opened and I faltered. I was imagining a women, a wife. This was a tall lean man, with shoulder length black hair and burning blue eyes. He was gorgeous! I expected yelling but he just stared, smiling.

"Are you afraid?"

"Huh?"

"Are you nervous?" With each question he got closer.

"N-no…"

"You're panicked."

"…"

"You've never done this before."

"Yeah!"

"I've been watching you."

"I noticed."

He leaned over and touched my face. I felt better.

"I can take care of this for you. I see potential in you." He waved a hand towards the body, "I can take care of all this for you. I just ask one thing of you." He extended his hand, "Do you trust me?"

I stared at his hand. Slowly I extended my own and smiled. I could tell my eyes were emerald now.

"I'm Tiffany Valentine. You?"

"Charles Lee Ray."

I never regretted anything.

AN: And there you have it folks! Huh, I've never really cussed in a fic before. This is also pretty weird for me. I don't usually write stuff like this. I liked this and can't wait for October! Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me why you like to watch horror movies. I like spending time with my dad and the fact that I _actually _have guts!

Jellofish: Review!


End file.
